Disrupted Behavior
by ChArMeD-101
Summary: The sisters are teenagers and are going through hard decisions/problems. Please read n r/r.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the charmed characters. They belong to the WB.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This story is set when the sisters were in their teenage years and going through difficult times, and making wise decisions. 

Prue and Andy have been going out, and they feel like they should take a step farther into the relationship. But Prue refuse to think that she's not ready. 

Piper hates high school and she escapes to the only way she knows how. Drugs and alcohol.

Leo, her childhood friend tries to stop her but getting through to her isn't that easy. Especially when she's drunk and unaware of her surroundings.

Phoebe is still young and naive.

A/N- Also their parents are still together, living in the manor.


	2. Getting ready for school

Prue's cheerleading skirt seemed to be a little too short for her, but she liked it that way. It fitted her figure though. Not all cheerleaders had to be blond and blue eyes to cheer. Prue had blue eyes, but she would kill herself if she ever went blond. She knew many people have wrong impressions of cheerleaders, but she was different. She had a brain and she kept her grades up. Which she is really proud of.

She bounced down the stairs and into the living room. Her mother stood by the kitchen stove trying to get breakfast on the table as fast as she can. Her father was reading the newspaper, and tending to Phoebe who was fussing over something that was so childish.

Patty greeted kissing her daughters cheek, "Good morning, sweetheart." Prue replied, "Morning, mom. How did you sleep?" "Great", Patty answered as Prue sat down. Patty placed some scrambled eggs on the table along with sausage and bacon. Prue, although 17-years-old, never thought letting her mom kiss her good morning was against teenage rules. 

Piper shouted, "Stop kicking me you brat!" Phoebe snapped, "Your the brat!" Piper yelled, "Dad, she's doing it again." Victor placed his newspaper down and ask, "Doing what?" "She's kicking me. That's what she's doing," Piper replied. "I'm not!," Phoebe shouted in defense. She was actually kicking Piper under the table though. 

"Shut up!," Prue shouted at both of them. Silent filled the manor and Victor picked up his paper again. Patty insisted, "Let's not use that term in this house, Prue." Prue said, "Sorry, mother. But Phoebe really needs to act her age." Phoebe said aloud, "Bitch." Prue shot a look at Phoebe who got eerily silent. Piper said, "That's not nice, Phoebe." Patty said, "Listen to your sister." Piper continued, "I prefer the term slut." 

Prue stood angrily ready to rip someone apart. Victor said, "Alright, girls. Let's all calm down. Phoebe stop kicking your sister. Prue, you pull that skirt down or I'll do it for you. Piper, no more arguing with your sister." "That is so unfair, daddy. You always take their side!," Piper said still raging. Phoebe giggled in Piper's anger. Prue was smiling to herself.

Patty asked, "Piper, would you act your age please?" "I will," Piper said as the car honked outside the manor. She grabbed her backpack that looked like there was nothing in it. Piper started out the manor without another word. 

Prue said, "I just thought you like to know, she's being picked up by Leo." Patty said, "There is nothing wrong with that." Prue's expression changed and asked, "How come you and daddy overreact when Andy comes and pick me up for any sort of occasion?" Patty answered, "Because the two of you are at the point where hormones go skyrocketing. That's why." 

"What are hormones?," 11-year-ols Phoebe asked her father. "something you don't need to know just yet," Victor replied. 

Prue said, "Every time we get into this, we talk about hormones. Yeah, I know it's there, but that's not what leads to intercourses." Patty asked, "You want to bet? How do you suppose I landed with three of you?" Prue questioned, "Love?" She shrugged after that.

Phoebe asked, "What's a intercourse?" Victor stood up a little bit uneasy and said, "Okay, Phoebe. Let's get to school." Phoebe grabbed her book bag and left with her dad. 

Patty said smoothing out her daughter's long hair that was tied up in pigtails, "I'm only looking out for you, Prue. At one point or another you'll be happy that I did." Patty kissed her daughter's cheek again when another car honked outside. "Have a good day, sweetie," Patty said as Prue grabbed her cheerleading bag and books. 

She bounced down the steps of the manor to Andy who was leaning his back against his car waiting for her. Prue threw her arms around him, and he kissed her lips softly. 

Andy ask, "How are you this morning?" "I'm fine," Prue answered. Andy said, "You sure are." Prue giggled and jumped into the car as Andy made his way to the driver's seat. 

While they were on their way to school Andy came to the subject that Prue been questioning for so long. "Where do you think were going with this Prue?," Andy asked keeping his eye on the road. Prue hesitated to answer because she didn't think that he would actually ask her that just yet.

"Well, I don't know, Andy," Prue answered not too surely. Andy looked at her for a second and then turned his attention back to the road. "I need to know, Prue. Are we ready for the next level or what?," Andy asked. Prue asked innocently, "What level?" Andy replied pulling into the school parking lot, "You know were not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. We barely go on a date." Prue said, "Andy, that's crazy talk. We always go out and do things together. What is it that's bothering you?"

Andy's expression changed and Prue felt worried. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I'm a couple years older then you, Prue," Andy tried to explain in the best way that he could. Prue said, "Yeah, that never effected our friendship before." Andy continued, "I'm ready for something your probably not ready for. The last thing I don't want to pressure you into is sex." Prue turned quiet and seemed to feel uncomfortable. 

Finally she had said something. "I know what I'm doing with you Andy, and I know where this relationship is going. Don't worry about it," Prue insisted smiling. Andy leaned over and kissed her gently. she felt like she could melt into that seat.

Prue didn't know what she was getting herself into to, but she could handle whatever that comes her way. She could, couldn't she?


	3. Upcoming Saturday

The halls of Westbridge High was crowed and Piper had to fight through crowd to reach her locker. Conversations were booming around her, but she wasn't interested in what anyone had to say. Her eyes darted up and down the hall searching for Leo who had disappeared off with his friends. He said he'll be back, but Piper hadn't seen him. 

"Hi!," a voice called standing right beside Piper. She recognized that voice so well, and didn't bother to look. She pulled the last of her books out of her locker and slammed it shut. 

Turning to her friend Piper asked, "What do you want Megan?" The girl, Megan, took Piper's hand and slipped something into it. Megan warned, "You asked for it last week, so I'm delivering. Oh, don't get caught with it." Piper slipped it into her jacket pocket and nodded as Megan took off into the crowd. 

Leo who was standing a few feet away thought that was very suspicious. What could Piper possibly doing with Megan? The girl was known for dealing drugs, she was the all time smoker in the school. This can't be good, Leo thought as he approached Piper who seemed to be feeling around on something in her pocket.

"Hey!," Leo greeted happily trying to hide his concern. Piper jumped at his voice and replied, "Oh! Hi, Leo." Leo looked at Piper in her eyes and asked, "What were you and Megan talking about? I thought you didn't like her." Piper focused her attention at the ground and answered, "Oh, she wanted to copy notes." Leo scoffed and said, "Everyone knows that Megan don't ever go to class. So, how is she going to want to copy notes?" 

Leo lifted Piper's chin up to him and held it there. Piper answered defensively, "She's not who she seems, Leo. You don't know her." Leo asked shocked, "Oh, and you know her?! Piper, she's not the type you want to hang around with." Piper yelled, "And who are you to tell me who to hang out with?!" Leo stared at her his eyes full of apprehension. 

"Tell me what's going on. One minute your sweet and the next your full of anger and rage," Leo pointed out. Piper said, "Look, just don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now, if you don't mind i got class to go to." She turned her back and walked to class.

Leo was definitely going to find out what Piper's up to.

World History

Piper had dozed off in class again for about twenty minutes before an elbow hit her arm. She looked up from her desk, and saw Megan sitting next to her. "What now?," Piper asked drowsily. The teacher at the front of the classroom looked their way and raised an eyebrow before going back to the lesson. 

"Keep your voice down. Anyways, there's this party at one of my girl's house. Maybe you could come. Actually, everyone's expecting for you to be there. So are you going to come? It's this Saturday," Megan finished. Piper looked at Megan and whispered, "Sure, I'll be there." Megan smiled, and slipped out of the classroom. The desk she was sitting at was right by the door and it was open so Megan had an easy exit.

How was she going to be able to go to Megan's friends party?, Piper thought. Her parents would never let her go if they don't know the friend. She had to lie if she wanted to go.

At the end of the day Piper sneaked out to the back of the school where Megan and her crew hung out to smoke or do whatever. She was willing to let Megan light her cigarette, and then take a few puffs from it without coughing. Piper was used to it now, and she couldn't go a day without it. Piper spotted Leo walking up to her furiously.

"Damn it!," Piper said. Her friends looked up at her curiously. 

Leo grab hold of Piper's wrist and asked, "What the hell are you doing, Piper?!" She blew some smoke at him and Leo angrily took the cigarette and threw it to the ground putting it out. "Are you out of your mind?," Leo asked again his voice still filled with rage. "So, what if I am? What are you going to do about it?," Piper asked. 

He took her arm, and nearly dragged her to his car. 

Piper folded her arm across her chest while Leo got inside the car. She prepared herself for a lecture from him. 

"I never thought you would go this far, Piper," Leo stated. Piper shouted, "Shut up, Leo! You don't care anyways. Just drive me home, or open the car door so I can walk home." Leo turned the ignition and asked, "What would your parents say when they find out about this?" Piper snapped, "As long as you don't tell them, they won't know." 

Leo sighed and drove her home. The ride was short and eerily quiet. 

Before Piper could open the door and leave, Leo grabbed her hand and said, "Wait a minute." Piper asked annoyed, "What?!" Leo asked, "I heard there's a party at Megan's friend house. Are you going to that party?" Piper shrugged. Leo asked, "Does that mean maybe?" Piper shrugged again and warned, "Of your my friend Leo, don't say anything to anyone." She jumped out of the car and started into the manor.

'Because I'm your friend, Piper. I won't let you do something as stupid as this,' Leo thought to himself as he pulled out of the driveway.

Football Field

Prue and Andy were the only ones left on the field after practice. It was getting dark out and usually Prue would be home by now, but she decided to hang back. 

Andy announced, "My parents are going away this Saturday, so would you like to come over and help me study for mid-terms?" Prue answered, "Sure. I have no problem with studying for mid-terms." Andy asked grinning, "So, that's a yes?" Prue nodded. Andy said looking up at the sky, "Well, it's late. We should get you home." "Until Saturday," Prue said. 

Until Saturday...


	4. the dangers of drugs and guys

Disclaimer- Charmed belongs to the WB and Spelling network. This story is not use for profit in anyway, so don't sue.

A/N- Sorry I haven't added any new chapters in awhile, because school started for me and writing seemed to become impossible. But I'll try my best to write more. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megan's Party

Music blasted through the speakers that was placed outside. The party had been moved to open grounds, near wooded area. The place was deserted, and not many cars drove down that rode at night. That was probably why Megan chose the place. So, she wouldn't disturb the people around them in her neighborhood. She couldn't risk getting caught with drugs or alcohol.

Bodies moved together as couples made out. It kind of reminded Piper that she had someone waiting for her at home. Quickly pushing the though of Leo out of her head, she hung out by the fire. He had made a fuss over the phone that he didn't want her to go to Megan's party, she felt so bad for hanging up on him. 

A hand enclosed over Piper's arm, and said, "I didn't ask you to come here just to sit there. Join the gang, Piper. Your missing out on all the fun." Piper gave Megan a look saying that she wasn't so sure about it all. "Your not letting Leo control you, are you?," Megan asked. Piper answered, "Of course not!" Megan said, " Then let's go! Your missing out on all the fun. Besides their someone I want you to meet." Piper followed Megan over to the table where the drinks were served. 

Piper personally knew it wasn't just punch. Alcohol had been added later when they arrived at the party. She wasn't exactly the type to drink, but she needed to feel like she belonged somewhere in the world. Not thinking about it for a second time, Piper poured some punch into her cup filling it. 

"Hey, Piper. This is Kenny," Megan introduced them. Piper politely smiled knowing to keep her distance with these kind of guys. Especially guys that know Megan. 

Without another word, Megan turned her heels and walked away leaving to talk. Kenny was tall, cute and had that next door neighbor charm. But Piper was not interested in him. "So, your Piper. Your cuter then I would have thought," Kenny said. Piper smiled a bit uncomfortable. He offered a warm arm around her shoulders enclosing her in an embrace. 

For a minute she thought of pulling away, but something kept her there. She never felt like she belonged in a guys arms before. It was totally new. 

Sure Leo and her were on and off, but he never really held her close before. Maybe a friendly hug, but they never down anything beyond that point. Piper wouldn't dare of thinking about it.

Kenny said softly, "Hey, have you ever tried any pills?" Piper asked totally confused, "You mean Tylenol?" Kenny chuckled and commented, "Your naive. I like that. But it wasn't what I was talking about. Megan could let you try it for the first time. If you like it then... So, how about it?" 

Meanwhile at Andy's house, Prue had been helping him with studying for their mid-terms. They were easily distracted by the other. Andy seriously had something else in mind.

"Andy? Do you follow me?," Prue asked suddenly knowing he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying at all. "Huh?," Andy asked suddenly realizing she was talking to him. "Did you hear a word I said?," Prue asked irritated. Andy simply pulled her close and rested his hand on her back. "We can study later," Andy insisted. His eyes grew warm and hard to resist.

Enclosing on their kiss, Andy eased her onto the floor... 

Seeing that it was so late, and her daughters haven't made it home yet, Patty began to worry. She couldn't get in touch with Prue's cell. Frustrated, Patty telephoned Leo.

"Leo, it's Patty," She said when he picked up. "Hi, Mrs. Halliwell," Leo said surprised. Patty announced, "Leo, the girls aren't home yet. I have a feeling that something's wrong. Do you happen to know where Piper is?" Leo asked, "She didn't leave a number with you?" "Not exactly. Prue was supposed to pick her up an hour ago and return home. But their no where in sight," Patty explained.

Leo grew quiet and Patty sensed something that made her ask, "Do you know something about my daughters that I don't know about?" Leo didn't respond. Patty insisted, "if something happens to them, I don't want you to blame yourself for their actions, Leo. Just tell me." Leo exhale and answered, " I didn't think I would tell a grown up this, but Piper's been smoking and skipping class. I know you think that Piper wouldn't do a thing like that, but I caught her red handed. Piper knows a girl name Megan and she hosted a party. For all I know, Megan always add her own special kind of alcohol into the punch."

Patty asked, "Do you know where Piper is?" Leo answered, "I really don't know, she's been avoiding me lately, and she's pretty mad at me right now. Didn't Prue drop her off though? Shouldn't she know where Piper is?" Patty said, " That's right. Thanks a lot, Leo. I'll see what Victor could do."

"Prue, what on earth do you think your doing?!," Asked Victor furiously angry to see Andy on top of his daughter. Prue scrambled up asked, "Dad! What are you doing here?" Victor's face grew red with anger and pointed a finger at his daughter, "You are in so much trouble right now. I suggest you get in the car before this situation get anymore ugly." Prue walked out of the house after grabbing her stuff.

Victor turned to Andy and said, "I want you to stay away from my daughter." With that, Victor walked out of the house, and jumped in the car.

"I can't believe you did something like this, Prue. After all the talks we had, you still pull something like this. How will your mother, or I, be able to trust you ever again?," Victor asked. Prue snapped, "So, I'm grounded for life." Victor said, "You bet you are. It's going to be home and school. That's all you'll be doing. Now, where's Piper?"

Prue gasped knowing that she was supposed to pick Piper up an hour and a half ago. No wonder why her dad went by Andy's house. How could she forget?

"She's at a party," Prue finally answered. Victor asked, "Who's party?" Prue shrugged and replied, "I don't know, she didn't exactly tell me, dad." Victor ordered, "Alright, give me the directions." With a sigh, Victor drove off.

After ten minutes of driving, they pulled up to the party spot that Prue had dropped Piper off. 

Red and blue lights were flashing as Prue recognized that it was a ambulance and a police car parked in the street. Prue mumbled, "What happened? Oh, my god, Piper!" She jumped out of the car and ran up to the paramedics that were taking care of Piper who was laying helplessly on the ground. Victor caught up and hovered over his daughter. 

"Are you family?," a paramedic asked. Prue nodded too frightened to answer. "You'll have to come to the hospital," He told Prue carrying Piper into the ambulance. Victor insisted, "Prue, you go home and get her mother and your sister." Prue nodded as her father climbed into the ambulance with her sister.

She was almost into tears by the time she got home. Patty ran out to the door when Prue got home. Seeing her teary eyes, Patty asked, "Why are you crying? Where's Piper?" Prue answered her voice breaking, "she's-she's in the hospital." Patty looked at her daughter shocked, confused, and scared. 

"Come on. Grab Phoebe, and let's go," Patty insisted.

TBC...


	5. The night at the hospital

Disclaimer- Charmed belongs to the WB and Spelling networks. This story is not use for profit in anyway, so don't sue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the hospital, Prue couldn't believe the night had to end like this. She never would have thought something like this could happen to Piper. Most of all she never thought Piper would take drugs. Why didn't she pay more attention to where Piper was going that night? Maybe this wouldn't have happened if she had been more responsible. Prue felt so guilty, and selfish.

Piper was rushed to the emergency room, and apparently they haven't heard anything from the doctors yet. This could mean anything, thought Prue filling tearful.

Suddenly Leo had rushed into the waiting room and exclaimed, "Prue! Where's Piper?" Prue stood and answered, " She's in the emergency room. Leo, I feel awful!" Leo who was still shocked by the news comforted Prue, "It's not your fault, Prue. You weren't even aware of what she was doing." Prue protested with tears streaking her face, "How could I not? I'm her sister, I should have been more careful!" 

A voice interrupted them, "Excuse me."

Victor and Patty almost jumped from their seat when they saw the doctor standing in the waiting room. Prue and Leo listened carefully. 

"We were able to stable Piper, although your daughter might have suffered from drug intoxication. Luckily she took a small dose," the doctor informed them. 

"Can we see her?" Victor asked. "Sure, but she won't be awake for another couple of hours," the doctor said before leaving.

Prue's legs seem so weak that she could barely walk to Piper's room. The sight of Piper being hooked up to tubes tore Prue into tiny pieces. Her heart ache for her younger sister. Things would have turned out different if Prue had even paid attention to Piper.

Phoebe took a step into the room and froze for a minute staring at the person lying in bed. For a moment it didn't even seem like her sister was there with all the tubes around her. The machine beeped her heart's rhythm.

Phoebe climbed up in a chair by the hospital bed, and asked, "Piper? Are you awake?" Everybody followed in quietly. "It's me Phoebe," she said pushing Piper's hair away from her face. She turned to her parents, and asked, "Will Piper wake up?" Victor answered, "We'll just have to wait." "What happened to her?" Phoebe asked quietly. Victor said, "I'm sure were all hungry. Let's go to the cafeteria." Prue said, "I want to stay here with Piper. I need to talk to her." 

They strode out of the room leaving Prue there with her sister. Slowly, Prue took her place by Piper's bed and gripped her hand.

"I'm probably the worst sister in the world," Prue started to say when she broke down and cried. "Oh, Piper, I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't wake up soon. Piper, how could you take drugs? Why didn't you just come and talk to me? But on the other hand I haven't been the best sister that you could come to," Prue finished. "I'm sorry," Prue said regretfully.

By the time the family came back, Prue was already asleep by Piper's side.

Leo had gone to get breakfast that morning, and when he came back he saw Piper wide-awake in bed. She silenced him with her finger and smiled a bit. He smiled too, happy that she was finally awake, but he was still very upset that she ignored his concerns.

Victor was sleeping on the couch, and Patty had taken Phoebe home that night. 

Leo sat the food down on a table, and Piper laid back on her pillow careful not to wake Prue. But Prue sensed something stir and sat up drowsily forgetting for a minute that she was at the hospital. 

Looking back at Piper who laid wide-awake on the bed, Prue exclaimed, "Piper! You're awake!" Prue threw her arms around her beloved sister, and squeezed Piper into a big hug. Piper said, "Ouch!" The IV in her arm moved a bit, and it caused a tingle of pain in her arm. "Sorry," Prue apologized.

Victor awoke to his daughters chattering away, and was surprised to see Piper awake. He recalled the dreadful night they spent at the hospital waiting to hear from the doctors to see if she was all right.

"Good morning, Piper," Victor greeted trying not to sound so upset with what she did that made her land in the hospital in the first place. He didn't want to bring it upon her until her health has returned. Piper greeted knowing that she will get in big trouble eventually, "Good morning, daddy." 

"How are we feeling this morning, Piper?" Her doctor asked walking in with a clipboard and some paperwork. " My head hurts and I don't seem to remember what happened last night," Piper told him. "Well, that's because you took a high dosage of ecstasy last night. Your lucky you didn't OD on that or your chances of survival would have been critical." Piper couldn't bear to look at her father or Leo, so she turned her attention to the floor.

Victor ask, "Could she go home now?" The doctor replied, "After we have some more test runs. It would be really quick, but in the meantime I need you to fill out information for her to be released." He handed Victor some papers, and escorted Piper out in a wheelchair.

While Victor did the paperwork, Prue and Leo excused themselves for a small talk.

Prue asked, "Did you know Piper was doing anything of this sort before all this happened?" Leo answered truthfully, "I didn't know she was taking ecstasy, but I did know she took up smoking. Her and Megan's group were smoking on campus a week ago." "Why didn't you say something?" Prue asked. Leo replied, "Because I was so sure Piper would quit on her own before something got out of hand, and unfortunately it did. We got in a little argument in the car when I nearly dragged her away from Megan. She probably doesn't even want to talk to me anymore." Prue protested, "Piper knows your right, and believe me she will talk to you. I don't know what it is about you that got her so insane, but she can't stop thinking about you every second of the day. So, you can bet that she will talk to you again. But unfortunately for me, I won't to seeing or talking to Andy for a long time." Leo asked, "What happened?" Prue answered ignoring the question, "Let's just say it's not something a father would really be happy to see."

Leo tried to guess what it was, but it just didn't click with him.

It didn't take long before Piper had come out of testing and everything was in order for her to go home. She was so happy to go home, but facing her parents was another thing on her mind. Piper won't be able to stand the disappointed looks on their faces when they have a talk.

It was going to be a long talk and a lot of trust to get back from them.....

Will she ever to be able to regain that trust ever again?

TBC...

A/N- Here's another chapter I put a lot of hard work in to write and make it interesting. If it was boring please tell me. I won't cuss you out or anything. Hehe, but remember to review. Any questions or comments you like to ask me contact me at Luvliedyanna on aol instant messenger.


	6. Full Recovery

Disclaimer- Charmed belongs to the WB and Spelling networks. This story is not use for profit in anyway, so don't sue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later:

"Leo!!!," Piper exclaimed when she saw him standing at the front door. She embraced him tightly and Leo said, "I never thought you would be this happy to see me." Piper hit him playfully on the arm as she invited him in, but he refused. Piper asked, "Too good for me huh?" Leo shook his head and said, "No, I have to get going with my mom." Piper asked, "Where are you going?" Leo said, "That's right, I never told you. I'm leaving town for a week to visit my dad." Piper felt abandoned. "Your leaving me on Thanksgiving break?," Piper asked suddenly hating him again. 

"You won't miss me that much, besides I'll be in touch," Leo said smiling down at her. Piper nodded. Leo asked, "So, how are things at home?" Piper answered, "Good, I guess." Leo asked, "Your grounded aren't you?" Piper nodded. Leo said, "Yeah, I kind of guessed it. Well, I'm going to go now." Piper blurted out, "Wait!"

Why did she do that? Piper thought to herself. "Leo, I'm sorry for not listening to you about Megan. You were there just trying to be a friend and looking out for me, and I just totally ignored you. If I would have listened to you I wouldn't be in the mess that I was."

Leo stared at her and said, "No apology needed. I'm just a friend doing my job. Just don't ever do anything that stupid again." They laughed and Piper said, "I'm blessed to have a friend like you." She suddenly grew serious and said, "I guess you have to leave now." Leo replied, "Yeah. I'll talk to you soon." 

Piper embraced him and said, "I'll see you later, Leo." Quickly Leo leaned down and kissed her lips slightly. "I'll see you later too," Leo said letting her go and walking down the porch steps and into the car. 

She watched as he drove away with his mother. Piper never saw that coming. Leo and her were just friends. If so why did he kiss her like that? Piper couldn't quite grasp the thought. She was definitely going to get herself some answers when he gets back. Only she doesn't know if she can wait until he returns.

The End

A/n- Sorry if that was a pitiful ending. If I get enough reviews then maybe a write a sequel as to when Leo returns. :D


End file.
